Raven's Family Trees
by SimplyaCritic
Summary: Like the others, Raven had a family, but they're all gone now. Her mother was killed by Trigon, her brother lost in space. Her sister stuck in the past, but when that all changes Raven is torn. She can go back to the family she always wanted, or stay with her new one. If that's not all, there are a few family problem that must be dealt with.


**Omg I was so eager to post this I forgot to explain why it was so late. Well exams are over, and we got a two week vacation were we spent in Mecca, with my family so no fanfics. then school started and I had to deal with my failing math grade (not my fault my math teacher can't teach and can make someone cry by looking at them). then my mom started to prevent me from using her computer, my brother's laptop's cap lock is broken. and I can't work with windows 8. So with all that you're lucky you got it now. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

The tower was deathly silent, not a sound to be heard, but it wasn't a good sign it hung in the air like a shroud of death. Something wasn't right, where were the others? Usually someone was making some noise at all times, from the loud cheers of Beast boy and Cyborg to the quiet click clack of keyboard in a last minute updating of files. I had to check on the others now. I slowly made my way to Robin's room; I knock softly on the door. Nothing, I try again, not a sound I panic and rip the door open.

The sight I saw was straight out of a horror film. His stomach had been crudely slashed open, an empty hole in his chest meant his heart was missing, but the thing that almost brought me to my knees was the look of fear, pain, and betrayal forever etched onto his face.

'No' I whisper, this isn't happening. I ran to Starfire's room fearful of what I would see. I open the door and she was dead, hanging by her neck in the middle of the room. Again her heart was missing, but this time the look on her face was almost peaceful. As though she had accepted her fate and went to her lover in heaven peacefully.

This time I do hit my knees, what had happened? I phased into Cyborg's room not bothering to try to knock. His arms and legs were each in a different corner; his face had burns on it as if he was electrified. His metal chest had a gaping hole, again no heart. His face was oddly blank, but then I caught sight of a camera in the corner. I pick it up but it falls apart in my hands leaving one image. Rage.

My eyes widen no how did she get out? Did she do all this? Then I suddenly remember the last member of our team. Beast boy, one person who drive me up a wall and at the same time make me fall in love with him. All blood drains from my face, forgetting about my powers I barrel down the halls. I had to see him make sure he was fine. I finally make it to his room and gasp at the sight I see.

Masses of muscles were pinned to three walls, the others hearts. Right next to each one was a body. A woman's mangled body almost torn apart, her face was hardly recognizable, but her purple hair was the only clue I needed. Arella, my mother, but it was impossible Trigon had killed her before I could stop him.

The next wall showed a frozen body, it was dripping wet as though it was fished from the ocean. I peer closely at his face. It was strangely familiar. … Aron, my brother; he was in a horrible shipwreck. We never found his body or the remains of his ship. My mother mourned for weeks then she just stopped, acted as though he was only on an extended trip out of Azarath.

The last wall showed a girl older than me by a few years, but her mind was off child, until she finally just shut down. Shadow, she had gone crazy trying to repair things, but ended up reserving her mind one of an infant. In a moment of insanity she had attacked me leaving a scar on my arm, and then jumped from a cliff in grief.

I look over the rest of the room before realizing Beast boy was right in the middle. I ran to him and gathered him into my arms. He wasn't dead, he had long and deep cuts spread all over, but he was alive.

"Raven," he croaked.

I nod not trusting my voice at the moment.

His eyes grew hateful, in a burst of power he pushed me away and when I tried to touch him, he recoiled.

"Why are you here?" he snarled

"I found everyone dead in their rooms and I had to check on you." I say confused by his reaction.

"Ha, you little lair, don't you remember? You're the one who killed them."

"What?" I say reeling back, "I would never; they're like family to me." I say shocked.

"Well you know what happened to your first family. It was just a matter of time."

My head was reeling, I couldn't have. Rage was still locked up and I would never do this to them.

"You're a traitor Raven; no one could ever love you."

"No it wasn't me, please it wasn't me".I pleaded.

"Your own family hated you. After all you're the one who killed them."

"Please stop, it was an accident. I never meant to do this."

"You honestly think we accepted you. Ha you know you're just here because Terra's gone."

"But, I thought of you guys as my family. I love you Beast boy."

"Ha, the little half-demon can love. Who would want you? You're cold, mean and ugly."

My heart was in pieces now. I finally just hit the floor. I don't care anymore, anything would be better than living with the knowledge that I just destroyed everything I had.

"No one cares about you, so just die Raven, just die."

With that he morphed into a bear and sprang at me, ready to kill. My only wish was to let my team own how sorry I was.

/Dream over/

I bolt up scream as the phantom pain lingered, then suddenly left. I sit in my bed, with my head resting between my knees, crying softly, for a second before a fierce pounding on my door was heard.

"Raven, open up! Are you okay? Raven!" Beast boy called.

I open the door with my dark energy and he runs in.

"My god Rae, are you okay? You scared the hell out of me." he rattles on.

Seeing him here slightly comforts me. After all he was the only one who knew about the nightmares. Cyborg couldn't be woken up before 8:00am and Starfire was sharing a room with Robin on the other side of the tower.

"Another nightmare?" he asked.

I couldn't find the willpower to say anything, so I just nodded keeping my face hidden by my knees. He pulled me into his lap and rubbed my back soothingly. I buried my face in his chest and listened to his heart. I felt much safer in his arms already, but the dream kept coming back to me. What if I did lose control? What if I hurt them or worse killed them? I would never be able to live with myself.

"What was it about this time?" he asked.

I lift my face from his chest and quietly recount the dream. By the end I was almost in tears again. He just tightened his hold on me and let me cry, not caring if I was ruining his shirt. As I was finally calming down I was very warm and comfortable, not to mention exhausted. Beast boy laid me back onto the bed, and tucked me in, before turning to leave. The thought of my dream coming true was unbearable and the chance of another nightmare was enough to have me whimper in fear.

"Don't leave me." I whimper.

I could tell he was shocked, I rarely, if ever, showed any type of weakness, but I was really scared this time. He turns back a around and soon slid in next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I barely noticed that he nuzzled my neck and soon fell into a peaceful slumber, with memories of good time with the titans and my family weaving in and out of each other.


End file.
